The baby and the Prodigy
by No importance
Summary: " I'm not a baby anymore, I can go on my journey on my own!" Cherry's mother thinks otherwise. Cherry, remember Gary Oak? He's a prodigy. You'll get along with him. Gary Oak x OC ( Will fix Summary )
1. Chapter 1

**[[ A/N : I decided to post this on , since I have nothing else to do with my life. Enjoy. This story has elements from the games and the anime, and sime uncanon / ooc things may happen. Sorry if this inconviences you. ]]**

_**DISCLAIMER : I do not own pokemon. I am simply a fan who loves to write stories about pokemon. **_

" I'm not a baby anymore. I'm old enough to go on my journey. And you're not going to stop me." Cherry muttered as she stuffed various items in a backpack.. A map, Cans of food she found in the kitchen, a blanket and pillow, soap. She needed them to go on her journey, all by herself, like a big girl. She was fully dressed and ready to go.

The night before , Cherry had announced that she was going on her journey. Her overprotective mother, of course, didn't approve. Especially since Cherry wanted to travel by herself. There was no way she was going to do that. They fought over this, until Cherry suddenly ran upstairs and slammed the door.

_Oh well._ Cherry closed her backback, and slung it over her bed post. It was still pretty early, Profesor Oak's lab wouldn't open for an hour or so. She took this time to think about which starter she was going to choose. She thought about choosing Squirtle, she liked water type pokemon the most. After a while her alarm rang, which she turned off immediately. She listened for her mother, but gave up. Her mother never snored before. She decided to risk it and tiptoed into the hallway.

Her mom's room was slighty open, and to her relief, her mom was still asleep, her blonde hair the only thing visible in the darkness of her room. Cherry smiled and whispered, " I love you, mom.."

She quickly tiptoed away, out through the kitchen. The sky was orange, the sun hadn't fully risen yet. She closed the door as quietly as possible and ran off to Profesor Oak's lab. The light's were on so she assumed it was open. She ran up the stairs, grinning. She happily opened the door .

" Good morning Profesor Oak~! I'm hear to get my… Pok…e..mon.." She slowly stopped when she noticed the Profesor's had an awkward look on his face.

" What's wrong?" Cherry frowned

" Your mom would like to speak to you." He motioned to something behind her, and she turned around.

Her mom was on a chair behind her, her arms and legs crossed.


	2. Chapter 2

**(( I completely forgot about this fanfic / for a while/ . Anyways, here's part 2~ ))**

_DISCLAIMER : I do not own Pokémon. I am simply a fan who loves to write stories about Pokémon._

"Mom?!" Cherry took a step back, making sure she was seeing things. _She was sleeping, wasn't she? How did she get here before me?_ She jumped a little in surprise when her mother got up and started to walk towards her.

"It was Jinx." Cherry's eyes widened and she hung her head a bit. _How could I forget about__ Jinx?! _She looked back up as her mother got closer.

"I knew that you were going to do this, Cherry." Her mother sighed. She stopped in front of Cherry and put her hand on said girl's face.

" M-mom, I'm..I'm sorr- "

"So." Her mother interrupted her. " So, I decided to think about it. Should I really let my baby girl go on a journey?" She removed her hand and let it drop to her side, then turned to Professor Oak and smiled. "At first I thought no, but then Oak talked me into with a deal."

"A deal?" Cherry repeated, looking over at the professor.

Professor Oak nodded. " You can go as long as you have a traveling partner to watch you."

She looked over to her mom to confirm what Professor Oak just said. Her mother nodded. Cherry broke out into a grin, " So, who am I going to be traveling with? Flora? She's nice, I guess…"

" Gramps, I've decided! I want Squirtle!" A boy walked into the room, grinning. He stopped when he saw Cherry and her mother. " Oh, hey." Cherry waved shyly and her mother waved him over. Gary, confused, came over, as well as the professor.

"Cherry, remember Gary Oak? He's a prodigy." Her mother put her hand on Cherry's shoulder and motioned to Gary. "He's going to be your traveling partner. You'll get along with him."

Cherry looked at her mother, then at Gary. The last time they actually talked was a few days ago, when they were discussing which Pokémon they would get if they could get one. She frowned. She was pretty sure that they all agreed that she would get Squirtle, not him. She wanted to yell, but her mother and Professor Oak were there. " I remember him."

" I remember you." Gary said, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. " Sorry, but my starter is going to be Squirtle~" He smirked, looking pretty proud of himself.

Cherry bit her lip and looked at her mom, her eyes asking 'Why me?'

Her mother ignored her and checked the watch on her wrist. " Well, it's about time I go!" She turned to Cherry and gave her a kiss on the forehead. " I love you, Cherry. Please be careful." Cherry opened her mouth to speak but then decided not to, her mother could change her mind if she said anything weird. Her mother turned on her heel and headed out the door, leaving Professor Oak, Gary and Cherry alone.

" How exciting." Professor Oak turned to Cherry and Gary. " Anywho, let's get going. Come, let's choose your Pokémon."

They followed him into the lab, and stopped in front of machine with 3 pokeballs in it. 3 Pokémon sat behind their respective pokeballs, each excited for their new trainers. In front of each pokeball was a label, and when Cherry bent over to read them, Gary read them off for her.

" Squirtle, Charmander, Bulbasaur."

" Thanks." Cherry muttered in response. It was a bit forced, but Gary or the Professor didn't make a comment about it.

"You're welcome~" Gary leaned forward past her and picked up Squirtle's pokeball. " I choose Squirtle."

"I called it!" Cherry cried out, swiping for the pokeball.

"There's no such thing as 'Calling' which Pokémon you want." Gary snorted, raising his arm high above his head. The squirtle's smile grew wider, glad that two people wanted it, and were fighting for it.

"Now, now.." Professor Oak stepped between them. "Who's going to be the bigger person and let the other have Squirtle?"

Cherry sighed, thinking about it. She wanted to prove to her mom that she was old enough for this, but she also wanted squirtle, her favorite starter of them all. She looked at Gary, he was staring intently at the pokeball. _He wants it just as much as me, huh… _

" He can have it." Cherry sighed.

Gary looked at her and grinned. " Really?"

"Really." She gave the pokeball one final look and turned to Professor Oak. " I choose-

" Oak, are you there? Ooooaaaakkk…"

The professor lifted up a finger to stop Cherry and exited the lab, and then came back a few minutes later with a girl.

"Good morning, I'm sorry I'm late~" The girl bowed.

"Not as late as Ashy-boy.." Gary laughed.

The girl ran towards the machine and raised her hand. " Flora chooses Bulbasaur~!"

Cherry cringed. Bulbasaur was her second choice if she didn't get Squirtle. She didn't argue this time, she was pretty sure Professor Oak would say the same 'bigger person' thing. She walked up to the table and picked up Charmander's pokeball. She looked at Charmander and smiled.

" I guess I choose you, Charmander~!"

**(( A/N: Bluh it's not exactly interesting now, but it'll get better…yeah… ))**


	3. Chapter 3

**(( A/N: The cheerleaders / fans will not be riding in the car, no matter how much I try, I can't seem to put them in the story without making it too complicated. Sorry. )) **

"Well, I'll be going~" Flora called her Pokémon into its pokeball and put it in her purse. "I want to find some shelter before it gets dark."

"I'll see you." Cherry replied, and continued staring at her Charmander. They weren't getting along at all. After witnessing being Cherry's third and last choice, it decided that it didn't like its new trainer. Gary and Squirtle got along fine though; they seemed to both like being on the top of things. Cherry offered nicknames to Charmander, to which it refused each and every one. It stopped answering at 'Pepper', so that's what she decided to name it.

Professor Oak stopped Flora before she left and had all three of them surround him. "Here are your Pokedexes." He gave each of them a pokedex, and then continued on to explain what it does and the responsibilities of a Pokémon trainer. " Do you understand this?"

" We understand, Oak~!" Flora grabbed both Gary and Cherry's hands and lifted them into the air. Gary blushed a bit and looked to the side.

Professor Oak smiled. " I'm glad that you kids do."

Flora smiled back and dropped their hands. " Well, bye~!" She waved at them and left the lab.

A few minutes later Gary started talking to Cherry about type disadvantages and how Pepper was weak against rock types, so beating the Pewter City gym leader would be a problem. Before he stared explaining about how could she beat it he was interrupted by cheering. He grinned and headed out of the ranch, Cherry following closely behind. She stopped next to him outside and was shocked at how many people were there. Everyone in town, maybe? She recognized a lot of faces as they cheered. There was a group of girls that caught Cherry's eye, they were yelling something completely different than the rest of the crowd.

_Gary, Gary he's our man. If he can't do it no one can!_

Was he really that popular? Cherry looked at Gary, he looked at her and grinned, he was obviously enjoying this. Cherry started heading down the stairs and he followed her. " The car is that way~" He pointed to the right and Cherry stopped. Car? That was lazy, wasn't it? She opened her mouth to say something but the Cheerleaders suddenly stopped cheering as someone shoved through them.

The person bumped into Gary and stopped. Gary frowned. " Hey, watch where you're going!" He looked at the person's face and smirked. "Well, you must be Ash. Better late than never, I guess. At least you get the chance to meet me."

Cherry rolled her eyes. He knew who Ash was, they fought all the time. How rude.

" Gary?" Ash sounded tired. Cherry looked him up and down. He was wearing his pajamas. How embarrassing!

" Mr. Gary to you. Show some respect! Well Ash, you snooze you lose, and you're way behind right from the start! I've got a Pokémon, and you don't~." He laughed.

Cherry stepped forward to stop them , but a hand stopped her. She turned and saw Flora with a finger up to her lips. "It's their problem, not ours." Cherry looked at Flora, then back at Gary and Ash.

"You got your first Pokémon?" Ash had a look of pure shock on his face.

"That's right loser, and its right inside this pokéball." Gary took out Squirtle's pokeball and waved it in Ash's face.

_Let's go Gary, let's go! Yeah yeah!_

Gary turned to the cheering girls and his smile grew wider. "Thank you fans! Thank you all for this great honor. I promise you that I will become a Pokémon master and make the town of Pallet known all 'round the world!"

Flora scoffed. " My bet's on Ash." Cherry giggled. Gary continued to talk to as Ash as Cherry and Flora continued talking about who they thought they would win until Gary took Cherry's arm. "Now I, Gary Oak, am off to learn the ways of the Pokémon trainer!" He winked at Flora and pulled Cherry to a red convertible.

He let go of Cherry's arm, walked around to the side of the car and hopped into the front seat.

" You're sitting here!" He pat the seat next to him.

Cherry slowly walked to her side of the car, angry that she got interrupted and angry that she had to leave so fast, she didn't even say bye to Ash.

She sat down in the passenger seat and crossed her arms. Gary looked over at her and sighed, then started the convertible. " We're going to Viridian Forest first. I want to catch some Pokémon and train Squirtle before we hit Pewter."

Cherry gave him a stiff nod, and he started driving.

" I think you should think about how you're going to beat the Pewter City gym leader."

"I have time." Cherry said quickly.

Gary shrugged and continued driving. After a few minutes Cherry fell asleep right before they reached Viridian forest. Gary chuckled and got out of the car, then went to Cherry's side of the car and adjusted the seat so that she was laying down. " Be right back, loser~"

He waved at the convertible and went off to do what he said earlier.

Cherry woke up with a start, there was something on top of her. She didn't know what, but it was moving. She looked down at her chest and stared straight into the face of a Caterpie. She screamed and scrambled up the chair. _Why was it flat like that?!_ When she sat up straight she saw that there was more than just Caterpie on her. Metapod, Weedle, and even Butterfree.

"Cherry?!" Gary ran from the bushes to the car, then burst out laughing when he was the expression on Cherry's face and all the Pokémon.

"Help me!" Cherry yelled frantically. Gary stopped laughing and walked up to his convertible, shooing the Pokémon away.

" I wonder why they did that…" He looked at the Pokémon. The disappeared into the tree they went into. " They're all bug Pokémon, so I wonder…"

He leaned into the convertible. He sniffed Cherry and grinned. " I knew it! You smell like honey!" Cherry blushed and looked down, he was too close. She ducked down and reached for her bag.

" Of course I smell like Honey, I have this lotion here…" She opened her bag and pulled out a small yellow bottle. " That is honey scented."

" You're a Pokémon magnet!" Gary cried out, completely ignoring her explanation . He put his hands under her arms and lifted her out of the convertible.

" A Pokémon magnet?" Cherry asked as he put her down next to him.

"Exactly! You smell like Honey, honey attracts Pokémon!"

" Really?" Cherry's eyes glittered with joy. Catching Pokémon was going to be a little bit easier for her! That was as good as it gets! She leaned over the door of the car to get the lotion bottle, and to her surprise- and Gary's- it wasn't there. She looked up and saw the Butterfree from earlier , the bottle in its clutches.

" It took the lotion!" Cherry pointed to the tree, and Butterfree flew away.

_So much for being a Pokémon magnet…_

Gary watched as Butterfree flew away and snorted, crossing his arms. " Who needs that lotion anyways? I can catch Pokémon anytime, easy!"

" You did until just now." Cherry sighed, half to herself, and half to Gary.

Gary shrugged and claimed that he didn't remember saying anything like that, then changed the subject to training.

"I've been trying out some strategies with Squirtle~."

He went on to explain what he had been trying, but stopped when it started to rain. They got into the car and Gary drove deeper into the forest until they reached a clearing, which was surprisingly dry.

He turned off the car and leaned back into his chair.

" Hey, how close are you and Flora?"

Flora? " We're close, I guess. She treats me like her little sister."

"Has she ever mentioned me?" He didn't look at her, he was staring up into a tree.

Yes. A lot of times. But they weren't good things. She called him a jerk, said that he was arrogant, and spat out many other insults. " Not really…Do you like her?"

"N-No!" Gary pulled a blanket out from behind the seat and covered himself up, then turned his back to Cherry. " She's cute…"

"Oh really?" Cherry giggled and took out her own blanket from her bag.

" Just because I think she's cute doesn't mean anything! I think a lot of girls are cute…" He went quiet , followed by a snore.

He falls asleep fast. Cherry smiled and turned her back to Gary, and closed her eyes.

" Good night…"

**(( A/N: Woww laammmee… ****can someone please review like omg the suspense is killing me-**


End file.
